


Flowers

by OriginalChad



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Villain New Kid, relationships? - Freeform, tfbw - Freeform, uh oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalChad/pseuds/OriginalChad
Summary: The New Kid is willing to go through hell and back to Piss off the Freedom pals.
Relationships: New Kid | Douchebag/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	1. A Flower Only Blossoms When Given Attention and Care

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first work and I'm not that good a writing so pardon if something seems poorly written.
> 
> The New Kid or NK for me is anyone you believe they should be.  
I'll keep them gender-neutral and Pansexual for your imagination so go crazy, they will develop a personality later on though.  
I'm not sure about ships so any recommendations would be helpful :)

After the past two weeks of absolute chaos, the New Kid was almost happy when Mitch Conner was defeated. The town seemed just to brush off the past incident as the town's townspeople Snort Crack and Lay Back”. They didn’t know whether to laugh or be concerned, so they decided to keep their almost permanent blank look. “ You did well Butthole, Retire to bed and meet at the Freedom Pal’s base. We will celebrate our victory” Professor Timothy spoke telepathically. The New Kid felt slightly annoyed at the “our” part but they suppose that it was a well-deserved victory for all of them.  
Opening their house door NK heard their parents nuzzling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. It was sickeningly sweet, and yet it seemed so surreal. “Oh hey kiddo! How was your day?” The tall male smiled and looked over at his child. “...” The mother giggled and gave a playful shove to her husband, who had been reaching his hands to her lower area. “Oh, you tease! I’m so glad we confessed to our time-traveling kid!” The Husband picked up his spouse's bridal style and headed to their room. “ Now if you excuse us. Mommy and I have some business to attend to.” And like that, they rushed upstairs and slammed the door.  
The New Kid followed them upstairs, their curiosity-fueling their intentions. Just as they reached the top of the stairs they regretted it immediately. Hearing the moans and groans of their parents has to reach their top 10 of most scarring things. 

“ Did you think you could stop bad things from happening?” A familiar voice said from behind them.

“....”

“ No matter what you do. Your dad will have ALWAYS fucked your mom” The New Kid almost smiled at how stupid it sounded. Almost. They might as well stick to it for their backstory.  
“You tried being the good guy. Why not try some Chaos for change?” The New Kid thought about it for a minute. The amount of shit they had to deal with and how their so-called “teammates” were dicktwisters during everything. Especially during Doctor Mephisto’s shitshow of a tour. That was the one point where they felt like they were going to lose it. “Aw gee New Kid! It's gettin’ pretty late. See yo-” The New Kid had made their mind up. Being a villain might be fun. Also pissing off the Freedom Pals is just a bonus.  
Placing their phone number in the blonde’s hand, the New Kid had allied with Chaos. Butters gave a wide smile. “Oh, Gee New Kid! This is going to be fun! Just wait ‘til General hears about this!” Seeing the boy so happy and cheery gave a warm feeling the New Kid’s chest. The small boy was pretty cute too so NK could roll with that. “Meet me at m-” A door being slammed open was heard downstairs. “BUTTERS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? You had me worried sick I could barely enjoy being blackout drunk with the guys! You are grounded, mister!”  
“Oh ...Hamburgers…. See you at lunch New Kid!” And with that the house was silent. Well not counting the moans coming from the room down the hall but please don’t remind them. Letting go of a small smile that graced their face unknowingly, NK felt sudden fatigue hit them. They better get as much rest as they could. They have a party to crash later, or maybe 6th graders to beat up? They couldn’t care at this point. As they trudged into their room, it felt peaceful. Something that hasn’t been felt recently almost like a ghostly friend. Slowly moving their limbs to the bed, New kid collapsed on their soft covers. They began rolling and moving around, making themself and comfortable as possible. The noise coming from their parent’s room had become rather quiet. Good, they finished.  
The ticking of the clock in the main hall and the breathing of NK made their troubles roll away. Their lids became weighted and their mind is cleared. In the mind, they are faced with their thoughts. NK could not see the eyes staring at him from the house next door, smiling before closing the curtains.

____________________________

Mysterion jumped from roof to roof scanning for any kind of trouble. lurking the streets. The others were drinking and partying at Tupperware’s, Professor Timothy said to relax and take a break, but his heroic urge kept him from staying. From the years he has been a hero, the quiet sounds from the cars and T.V in the houses have always been familiar. However, tonight instead of comforting it seemed lonely. Huffing on top of a roof he sat down, his legs dangling over the edge as he catches his breath. What time was it? How long had he been on patrol? God he wished he could just be jacking off right now. His house was too far away and he didn’t feel like walking alone in silence, so he hoped some other hero is hanging around. 

Mysterion scanned the area, searching for any type of dumb wacky costume. “Buttwhole! Over here.” He called out to the quiet hero. The child walked over to greet their friend. “...” 

“Yeah, everyone is still at Tok- Tupperware’s”  
“...”

“I have to keep my guard up. Evil never stops, so I won’t.”

“...”

“I do NOT sound like a cheesy cartoon! Now, I came to ask you for a favor.” The New Kid stared, away all of the boys knew was a motion to continue. “ I need to walk with me.” Seeing the confusion in their cold blank eyes, he made up an excuse. Needing someone to talk to is not cash money for his label as a lone wolf. “ I see potential in you, so I decided I’ll help you understand basic training. Your form when you fight is horrible, you leave open too many weak points.” This part was true, however, although Mysterion had never seen them lose a battle before. Some nagging feeling in his body told him Butthole had lost before, and it had horrible consequences such as death. And it all just reset. Like a button in a game. The whole vibe about the New Kid gave him an off feeling. They were too blank and neutral, they went with whatever someone said. Mysterion didn’t mind it a first when they all played together when they weren’t in deep shit but after what happened recently you can’t blame him for worrying about the New Kid’s wellbeing. 

The sound of snaps in front of him pulled him out of his thoughts. “...” “Yeah, I’m coming.” The walk was still relatively quiet, but the New Kid held a comforting aura. “...” This surprised Mysterion. “What do you mean you don’t think a hero is working out for you?” The New Kid looked at the boy next to them, a slight hesitation to their next thought. “..........”  
NK looked away before “speaking” their last line. “....” This got a reaction out of the usually calm hero. Mysterion gripped the other's shoulders and glared. “Don’t think about all the others shit that comes out their mouth! They talk out their ass a lot! You're a fucking hero. No matter what happened in the past, you did a lot for us. And we appreciate that.” When Mysterion looked the New Kid eyes he just saw joyful eyes. The usually stoic kid was holding a smile on their face. Mysterion felt confused as the kid pulled him into a hug. This was weird. Very weird. But a good weird.  
“Okay okay. Its been longer than a minute so this is pretty gay right now.” Butthole wiped their happy expression and returned to their blank nature but keeping a happy aura. It was almost scary how quickly they could change emotions. “.....” Mysterion felt good, he might have not to beat up any bad guys but he helped a friend. And somehow, it feels oh so fulfilling. “No problem Buttlord. Now on to your training-”

____________________________

Lunch Time was never a favorite of Butters. He would always sit with the guys but would feel left out most of the time. He would always be dragged into whatever they needed him to a guinea pig for. It felt almost insulting. But now he had the New Kid to sit and talk with! They would never show up in the cafeteria or at recess, who knows what weird favors they were doing during the short 45 minutes. The small boy sat down at a table waiting for the New Kid. “Mphf mmph mh?” “Sorry, Ken! I’m waiting for a friend!” The scruffier male shrugged and walked over to Stan’s table. Soon the middle door to the Lunchroom was opened, and the room became silent. Whispers and gasps came from around the room as the New Kid stepped in. “Whoa. Is that ...NK?” 

“I thought they only show up in class?”

“Holy shit dude.”

NK ignored all the eyes on them and sat down at Butter’s table. “....” This made Butters jump a bit. “U-uh, Hiya New Kid! I di-didn’t expect you to show up!” The lunchroom slowly was returning to its loud nature. “...” Butter smiled and nodded. “You think of your new supervillain persona!” He spoke in a low tone to avoid anyone to hear. While New Kid was writing down their character Butter’s eyes moved to look behind the New Kid. The hero teams were talking to each other and glancing over to where NK sat. Cartman rolled his eyes and got up and was angrily march toward them. “Oh hamburgers, hide the character sheet New Kid!” 

Just as NK stored the sheet, Cartman slammed down his chubby hands. “Why the FUCK are you hanging with Butters, Douchebag?” The New Kid just gave him a blank look. “...” “Oh, that is such BULLSHIT! Are you dating mute shit over here Butters?” Butters turned a bit pink. “Aww geez, Eric. We aren’t” Luckily for them Kyle dragged Cartman dragged him away from the two, with the help of Stan. “ LEt ME gO, Kahl. And tell it to your hippy boyfriend!”Shut it Fatass!” Eric said some kind of offensive remark and now a fight broke out. As much as NK would love to see who would win, they had to finish the sheet with Butters. Grabbing the hand of the blonde, NK leads them out of the Cafeteria and into the recess playground. They found a comfy space and began to work and chat ( more of a one-sided conversation). The other kids soon flooded the playground, yet the New Kid stayed with Butters even when finished.  
It felt good for Butters. To be heard, to have someone care enough to listen. Has the New Kid always been this nice to him? Thinking about it, NK was one of few who hadn’t been mean to him. In the games, they would revive him, heal him, make sure he was protected when playing on his side, and when they fought…. He would always wake up with some healing items next to him. It made Butters want to be stronger, so NK can know they can rely on him as much as he relies on them. The bell rang and it was time for them to head inside. Before the duo parted Butters had to ask one thing. “ Uh, Buddy. Do ya’ mind if we can do this more often?” Butters could feel the stare of the Kid in front of him. “Oh geez, n-never-” The New Kid placed their hand on his shoulder. “.....” They’re response made Butters happy. “Oh, Thanks, New Kid! See you later!” And like that, the blonde walked to the next class in the best of moods.

The New Kid let their lips curl up a little before dropping back down. Tonight was the night a new supervillain would be entering the ring. And this time, Good guys won’t be the ones coming out on top. All they had to do, is follow the plan Butters made with him. Looking at their last classroom door for the day, the New Kid couldn't help but feel giddy. They couldn’t wait for tonight.


	2. Daffodil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a villain? It's not a problem anymore! With our all-new, CHAOS heroin! Nevermore will you be a hero! 
> 
> Currently not available in these listed Continents :
> 
> North America  
South America  
California  
Europe  
Asia  
Mexico  
Heaven  
Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect the unexpected! I really don't have an upload schedule so...
> 
> The daffodil. The daffodil flower is known for its symbolism of new beginnings and rebirth and is, therefore, the perfect flower to give someone this New Year or being a villain

The moon has risen to the sky as one's penis would to a hot anime chick. The New Kid was ecstatic, they couldn’t wait to see their faces. Already dressed in their costume, they peeked into the hallway to check if the coast was clear. NK slowly walked through the house to avoid the creeks of the floorboard. Quickly checking the fridge for any kind of healing item. They smiled to themself at the half-eaten bag of Cheesy Poofs that Coon gave you. Heading to the backyard, NK climbed through the hole they made so they had a back exit.

Two-Faced-Bitch: I’m on my way to Tupperware’s. Be prepared.

ProfessorChaos: :DDD I can’t wait!!!

Two-Faced-Bitch: Me too.

Ringing FastPass’s Fast Travel, NK stood in pure silence enjoying the moment of peace before the storm. “H-he-hey Bu-but-butthole! R-read-ready for th-thhhhh-the meeting? I heard the-there's sna-sna aa-snacks!” The New Kid only gave a blink in response. “Le-lets go!” And in five seconds, they were in front of Tokens. “S-see you in-inside.” 

Remembering the plan, the New Kid threw up a firecracker they had received from Craig early on and watched it explode. Good, the plan has begun. “ Dude, hurry up. We’re waiting for you” Said Human Kite from the doorway. “What were you even doing?” 

“...”

“Well, nothing is out here. Now get inside before Coon throws a hissy fit.” Butthole nodded and walked into the house. Inside stood Mrs.Black. “You kids don’t stay up too late. Just because its a weekend does not mean growing boys don’t need rest.” Token stood behind them, his face a bit red but it was hard to see. “We get it, mom! Can you leave us alone now?” After a lot of begging Token’s mom finally left.

“Good evening Freedom Pals. Thank you for attending this meeting. Tonight….” The New Kid zoned out on Timmy’s speech. They hoped that their paranoid aura was convincing, it just had to be. NK felt the eyes of Mysterion, good it was working. Silently raising their hand they asked if they could use the bathroom. “...” 

“You may.” And like that the New Kid swiftly left the room. NK found Butters outside with a loaded gun. “.....” Butters looked a bit anxious. “Don’t worry! The safety is on. I think.” The New Kid shrugged and tried to rough both of them up. Putting dirt and tiny scratch marks on Professor Chaos and giving themself a bloody nose. A few minions pretended to play dead on the ground to give the illusion of a real battle. “Oh geez buddy, we should clean you up when we’re done”

The New Kid gave a thumbs up and pretended to be captured by Chaos. With a snap of Butter’s fingers all the lights went off inside and a video was played down in the Freedom Pal’s base.  
Down in the base, it was nothing but pure chaos, get it? “EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!” Shouted Mysterion only to receive the middle finger from Super Craig as he calmed down Wonder Tweek. “MWAHAHAHA!” The childish voice all the heroes had gotten so use to quiet the room. “Hello, Freedom Pals. I believe I have something or one you want! Come outside to see what it is!” The Coon glared. “Oh goddammit butters.”

“BUTTERS ARE YOU ON THE COMPUTER?” The video image of Professor Chaos looked worried. “U-uh no?” After that, the video turned off. The heroes rushed outside to see what Chaos is talking about. “B-butthole?” Spoke Toolshed, breaking the silence. The stoic hero struggled with a neutral face, it was….. Impressive? “Let him go Chaos!” Spoke Coon, readying his claws. The New Kid knew the Coon was just looking for an excuse to “show off his skill”, plus didn’t they tell everyone to use ‘them’?

“Don't come any closer!” Chaos aimed the gun at the sky and fired. “It's loaded.” He said with a growl at the end, he brought the gun closer to NK’s head. The hot barrel made them hiss, this got a secret sorry look from Butters. The gang looked genuinely scared, Craig took a step in front of Tweek giving a middle finger to turn on his block powers. Kite motioned for Tupperware to put up a shield while holding his shield in front of Coon, Toolshed, and Mysterion. “Shit, Butters. Put down the fucking Gun” Spoke Mysterion, slowly edging into Kenny’s voice.

Kenny knew if he died tonight people could legit get hurt, not just him. Chaos glared at the hero team moving over to a minion that held a syringe. “You see Butthole! They don’t care! See how they protect themselves and yet won’t do a thing for you.” Craig rolled his eyes. “Sure dude. Let me grab Ass blaster here while you have a fucking gun.” Tweek kicked him, telling him to shut it.

The minion walked over to the New Kids' neck and inserted the substance into their bloodstream. Chaos gave off an evil laugh and tossed the gun away. Mysterion swiftly took the gun and opened the cylinder. “He…… He faked us! It’s empty! He only had one bullet.” Chaos smiled wider, a glint in his eyes. “Butthole over here had a secret.” The New Kid began to fake gasping and holding their neck as if they couldn’t breathe. Wonder Tweek and Human Kite rushed over trying to heal any damage, Kite even pulling out a macaroni picture. “They had a secret side. A powerful side!” Toolshed put a hand over his drill, ready to trap the villain if needed.

“All that side needed was a special item.” Chaos grinned as the two team healers got more worried as the New Kid started hyperventilating. Soon a scream scratched from the New Kid’s throat. The ground cracked and the two healers were knocked back. Human Kite got thrown hard into a wall and Wonder Tweek hit straight into the hard street, both were knocked unconscious. “Uh oh Freedom Pals! No more healers!” The New Kid looked up, their breath was ragged. The had a new costume on.

It was a dirty shirt covered in paint stains with a jacket unzipped on top. Aluminum bracelets on both hands on top of heavy-duty gloves. A gas mask covered their face and spray paint cans hung from the sides. “Oh, shit..” Spoke the Coon. “He’s fucking wearing Black Air Force ones, guys. We can’t fuck with them.” Tupperware glared. Super Craig and ToolShed were too busy checking on their friends. “Shit they’re out cold dude.”

“Freedom Pals, I would like you to meet, Toxic Gas! Toxic, please get rid of these pests.” Steam was released from the front of the mask. The heroes readied up. “Sorry Asshole, but your gonna feel this steel.” Said Craig, earning a chuckle from someone. Mosquito gave an upset look while shaking his head. “So Super Craig can make puns but I can’t? Cold guys, just cold.”  
“He makes good one's Mosquito.” Mysterion glared. “Could you guys cut the chat like, NOW?” 

“Damn, who shit in his outside underwear,” Coon whispered to Tupperware. Mysterion turned to yell at Coon but was interrupted by a punch to the face, knocking him back. Looking up stood the New Villain with blue and yellow paint can in their hand. Touching his cheek and looking at his hand, Mysterion found blue and yellow paint there. As he was ready to attack back, he felt a shock then a shiver. ‘Damn it. They’re the ones with all the fucking debuffs”’ 

“I wouldn’t get touched if I was you, mwahahaha!” 

Toolshed placed his drill in the ground aiming straight for the New Kid. Pulling out two red spray cans, NK sprayed down a circle and quick as they could. Feeling the ground rumbling beneath them they quickly pulled another green one and drew an X. The drill hit, and it hit hard. A good chunk of the New Kid’s health. “Why the hell did they draw that fucking sign?” said Tupperware. The boy still played his attack, Missiles aiming at and hitting its target. Half of the health was gone.

The spray-painted ground suddenly lit up and disappeared. Toolshed felt something wet his shirt. “Fuck,” A large red circle was placed there, looking over a green X laid on Tupperware's back as the boy was throwing up on the side. Feeling a sharp pain in his chest, Toolshed fell to his knees. Yup, he got bleeding. The Coon smirked but still held an angry expression. “Evil scum like you deserve to be taken down.”

Mosquito felt a bit nervous, looking at his friends he needed to find some kind of weakness. He felt tears well up in his eyes, looking back at the New Kid he saw them falter a bit. Twitching. Taking a deep breath Mosquito flew up, ready to do a life steal. He charged at the Villain doing a successful life steal. But he received more health than usual. Looking back at the New Kid is pretty beat up. When he cried, did it takedown defense? But when he cried it never took down defense. 

The New Kid release steam from the mask, shit. They didn’t expect them to hit a weakness so early on. Eating a health item they had stored on them early on they were nearly full health again. Fuck it. They wouldn’t survive if they kept playing around. Pulling out a spray can label “GAS”. Toxic Gas sprayed the can, a green gas spread across the battlefield. Holding up a lighter they aimed it at FastPass and Coon. Coon and FastPass were knocked down immediately. 

Those who had spray paint were badly damaged just by the gas. ‘Stop this behavior. ButtHole, fight the serum.’ Spoke Professor Timothy, Super Craig looked ready to give them a knuckle sandwich if they got close to the doctor. The New Kid had to admit, this battle has been dragging on for a while. They haven’t even used their ultimate yet. Luckily enough Chaos caught on to what Timothy was doing. “As much fun as it is to watch you all get your butts kicked, I must go. Toxic Gas, Follow.” Chaos began walking away, to the U-Stor-It.

The New Kid slid the paint cans into the proper placement. Releasing steam from the mask one more time before following in suit. As Timothy began wheeling over to check on the other Super Craig was left to his thoughts. “Wait….. HOW THE HELL DID THEY RELEASE STEAM?”

Mysterion slowly sat up. Damn this was embarrassing. He couldn’t believe how easily he got taken down. Human Kite sat down next to him, holding out a burrito. He was holding an ice pack to his head “Don’t worry about being weak. No one was prepared, dude.” Taking the burrito with gratitude Mysterion ranted his thoughts. “I should have been. I noticed they were acting strangely during the meeting. Hell even if I didn’t see it, I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off them to fucking yell at Coon.”

Human Kite Shrugged. “He gets under everyone’s skin. Plus I should have said something about them talking about seeing something out there.” Mysterion sighed and stood up holding out a hand for Kite to take. With a smirk, he said, “How was it being unconscious?” Kite glared but took the hand. “Oh don’t get me started Tall, Dark, and Brooding.” 

“When you two fags are done with your dirty talk, they want us inside.” The two looked at each other and flipped off Coon. “Coon you interrupted our sexual innuendos to our awesome gay seeeeex” Dragged out Mysterion. “I was so ready to get fuuuckked. Way to cock block Coonnnn” Whined Kite smirking.

“You guys are fucking disgusting!” Screeched the chubby male as he ran in. The two heroes laugh and head inside.

___________

“...And that's what you guys missed.” Tweek messed with Super Craig’s hair as he laid his head down in his lap. “O-oh geez. Tha-That sounds s-scary..” Super Craig shrugged. “It was Butthole though. Only one person could make the entire room smell as something died next to deviled eggs.”

“Unneeded description Craig.” Spoke Call Girl. She was called by Toolshed to come over. Seeing the iconic Middle finger toward her, Call girl continued her research. “Find anything?” Said Tupperware holding a plate full of cookies. “Nothing yet. It just doesn’t make sense! Whatever was in this syringe seems to have never been documented on the internet!” Call girl took a cookie and continued to search.

“Did anyone spot any weakness?” Mosquito takes a cookie and leans back in his chair. “Well, when I started crying their defense when down.” Mysterion looked up at the boy. “Really?” He sounded unconvinced. “Yep! Received more health from a life steal than usual. Toxic Gas was twitching and junk though.”

‘This proves the real Butthole is still in there.’ Sitting down the almost empty plate of sweets, Tupperware sat down at the table. “Well, how do we get them back?” 

“I found something!” Everyone rushed near the computer. “It's not a lot but it gives us a good idea where to look at. I can’t copy and paste to translate though” On the screen were words in binary. Tupperware’s eyes light up in recognition. “I took coding last summer. I could translate it but it will take a while.”

‘Well done Freedom Pals. Head to bed, We can discuss at a later date.”

___________  
It has been a day since the introduction of Toxic Gas and it has been wonderful. Butters Never realized how much time the two of them would spend together, It sort of felt like he was no longer a background character. He was the main character in his little show, the New Kid as a Co-star. Right now the two of them were heading to get some coffee or hot cocoa for him. “Gee wiz New Kid, it's been really fun being with you!”

“....” This made Butters turn a pinkish color. Opening the door to Tweek’s Coffee shop Butters let the New Kid go in first. “My lady” This earned a slight smile from the quiet kid. “....”  
“I guess that is true.” The duo took a seat next to the window. “....” 

“U-uh yeah! I’ll just have a Hot Chocolate with whip cream.” NK nodded and walked to the order line. Leaving Butters with his thoughts. 

Indeed he thought the kid was cute, helpful, kind, supportive, and- Oh geez. It was a crush. The butterflies in his stomach seemed to grow more prominent. Looking over at the relatively average height kid. At first glance, someone couldn’t tell what gender they were. And as you get closer, you still couldn't tell. It was sorta funny. With how mysterious they are, some would think they would be a loner. Yet they made friends all over.  
Butters knew it would be hard to show affection or even some kind of resemblance that he loves them. So many love their mysterious and quiet persona. It made Butters feel bad. No one liked him, so why should the New Kid? Oh hamburgers, no one had made him feel so confused before. “B-butters?!” Looking up and over, Tweek stood there. Confused yet slightly angry. “Oh, heya fel-”

“Why are y-you here?” This got Butters a bit nervous. Trying to think of what to say, NK put a cup in front of him. “Oh, thanks, buddy!”

“.... …..?” This surprised Butters. “Oh no. Tweek wasn’t bothering me.” Tweek gave both a suspicious eye but headed to the back of the coffee shop. The two sat together, not talking. Just enjoying their drinks. It was getting pretty late as the sun was beginning to set. They both paid for their half and begun their walk home.”....”

“I know. I’ll tell you if anyone is messing with me” It warmed Butter’s heart that NK would care so much about him. As they reached both of their houses they parted. “....”

“Yeah! Se-see ya tomorrow night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)  
and yes the villain name is a fart joke. sue me


	3. Red Chrysanth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butters gets GRRRR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red chrysanthemums symbolize hope, love, rest and wonderful friendship in the United States, but in Italy chrysanthemums symbolize death. Red Chrysanthemums are an appropriate gift for close friends and lovers.

Leopold could barely hold his excitement and, by golly was he excited. Practically skipping his way to the U-Stor-It. Tonight was gonna be his night! General Disarray and Toxic Gas should be waiting for him in his office. All his minions have been paid and he finally got health coverage. Man, things really were looking up for him! “Chaos. I believe we need to talk.” said a female voice from behind him.

Raising a brow, Chaos turned around only to be met with a selfie stick near his neck. Quickly putting his hands up as an act of defense the villain stuttered out a response. “O-oh gee Call Girl! You’re r-real close t-there!” Call girl only got closer as the villain stumbled back.

“Cut the shit Chaos! Tell me what was in that damn tube!” The heroine growled out. Tube? Oh, the Tube!

Chaos let out a sigh. Gaining back his evil posture although a sense of timidness was still noticeable. He backed up with his hands still in the air. Professor let out a wicked chuckle, one not heard before. After years of watching skeletor he had mastered the evil laugh™. Call Girl became a bit more serious, preparing an attack if provoked. “Foolish Hero. Do-”

“Its Heroine dick!” Chaos let out a small sorry seeing her irritable aura. The last thing you would want attacking you is Human Kite’s Mom or an angry Call Girl. Tool-shed made the unfortunate mistake of both once before. They didn’t see him for weeks on end.

“Foolish Heroine! Do you really think I would give up such precious information? You mistake me for one of you pals! And let me tell you this. I am far from a pal.” Call Girl gripped her weapon harder and smacked Chaos across his face. Hard.

Stumbling back, Chaos held his cheek. Despite being hit multiple times before, the face was still sensitive. He bit his lip as the sting lingered on his face. 

“This is more than a game shithead! Tweek saw you and New Kid at the coffee shop! What the hell is your plan?” Call Girl stood there patiently, as much as she wanted to kick Chaos’s ass she has to follow the damn rules or Coon would throw a sissy fit.

Butters however felt a feeling bubbling up within him. A large part of him wanted him to call New Kid for help. They would be able to stop her! And yet, he didn’t. A small part of him was yelling to fight. Prove that you aren’t that weak little kid the others can just push around. Prove yourself, to them. And that small part only got louder and louder.

Anger, and lots of it was pulled into his first attack. He thought of every moment he was tossed aside. Every time he would be injured beyond what he could handle. A large lighting bolt strikes down, hitting Call Girl. A gust of air pushed him back. Seeing the female looking so distressed as he once had been made him take a step back. “Oh, golly now look what you’ve done.” The villain murmured to himself. Chaos began to fidget and tremble, biting the tips of his gloves.

The heroine staggered up, feeling a bit numb all over, especially in her arms. She quickly sent a text, requesting back up. Her hands trembled as she typed out the message, throughout her fumbling the phone fell and broke. Call girl cursed under her breath, Tweek was right. Chaos- no, Butters is doing something else and the New Kid was needed for it..

“I’m not going down so easily!” Even with her body screaming for her to stop, she had to fight until the other got here. Call Girl leaned on the selfie stick and her body felt heavy. 

“C-call girl, you don’t-”

“Shut the fuck up and FIGHT!” 

Chaos swallowed a lump in his throat. When he felt the shock from his phone he didn’t fight it. Looking closer at the heroine you could see how much he had done. Burn marks, palish colors morphing into a rainbow of color, veins popping out, and so much more. Guilt was overlaying in his mind. The girl’s injuries became blurry as his eyes filled with tears. He became wracked with a sense of disgust for himself. Butters had become the one thing he feared. 

“We’re he-. Oh shit what happened?” Tool-shed and Wonder Tweek ran over as she finally collapsed. Mysterion and Human Kite placed themselves in the fighting zone. Chaos stumbled back, feeling in a state of dissociation. All he wanted to do was go home and curl up in a ball. Butters kept wiping his face as tears kept falling down. Mumbling comforting words to himself, trying to prove that what he did was justifiable.

He couldn’t feel the hits that came from the heroes. He couldn’t even hear the stomping footsteps approaching him. He did not notice the hits suddenly disappearing. He did anyhow feel the hand of someone oh so familiar. “....” Butters looked up, seeing the New Kid in their villain suit. A defining feature was missing however, their gas mask. The blonde looked behind him, there laid the heroes knocked backed, wincing.

“I-” Butters couldn’t force out any words though. What could he say to his friend? That he became someone oh so mad at the world that they hurt someone? Despite the New Kid’s neutral nature, you can always tell how they pick and choose favorites. There's a reason other’s missions where always done last.

Butters was suddenly hit with a tidal wave of emotions. He let the tears fall. The New Kid gave an invisible comforting smile, and picked up Butters. Holding him up like a newlywed couple. Butters could care less, the comforting presence of his friend was worth the embarrassment. He felt the cold surface of a pickup truck as NK sat him down. The New Kid held a calm expression as usual. “....” 

Chaos nodded and watched as the Villain walked back to where the heroes were. “Hey boss.” Looking over, there sat General Disarray holding a First-Aid kit.

“Oh hey…” General gave a sympathetic expression and started to clean up the wounds. They both held a calm silence, the sounds of battle in the background. As an odor got increasingly worse, General pulled out to clothing pins and closed up their noses. They already knew what was going down.

“How’d you guys find me?” Dougie bit his lip.

“You were late, about 30 minutes.” Chaos turned a bit pink at the notion and opened his mouth to apologize. Time flew by fast. “Don’t. We understand something was up.” The blonde nodded and watched as a heart covered band-aid was placed on his arm.

“So, uh. What happened before we came?”

“I- I don’t wanna talk about it.” Butters bit his lip. General gave a comforting pat on his back. Soon a large explosion was heard in the background, the sky lit up like the Fourth of July, a very green Fourth of July. And out came the New Kid with a neutral expression and a smug aura covered in soot. A mischievous smirk could be seen underneath all the black..

“Shit kid what you do?”

“....” Chaos and Disarray shared a look between each other. They highly doubt that's all the New Kid did, but they’ll accept that answer for now. A flaming pair of underwear falls in front of them. As casually as they could, NK stomped out the flames and threw it somewhere off to the side. NK looked away from keeping eye contact with the unbelieving looks of his teammates.

“Right… ok.” Dougie rolled his eyes, as the New Kid boarded the truck. Locking themselves in Chaos yelled some kind of Spanish phrase and the minion started the truck. New Kid looked at the general, asking if he understood what happened with Chaos. They only received a shake of the head, right. It's an off limit topic for now.

“.....” Disarray nodded in agreement. They might as well just to a brief rundown of the meeting.

“Oh Right! The meeting, sorry fellas! Well i was just gonna’ talk about how the yaoi girls wanted to do business with us and uh.. ‘Pose’ for them” Dougie gave a huff. As they drove near his block.

“What is up with those chicks? They find any two guys and all of a sudden they’re fucking.” NK gave a shrug. “....” They have heard the tales of the Asian girls. Tweek kept rambling about them to the silent hero. Craig even mentioned it once or twice in battles. Apparently they’re gay cause they said so. They wanted to tell the couple just pull out a reverse card.

“Well if New Kid is going to do it, then I will too!” Butters gave a quick smile to the villain. Dougie stared at both of them, already hearing the church bells. Pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed. He better be best man at their wedding.”Well I have After school so I won’t be joining you all. I’ll be in the chess room if you need me”

“Usted está aquí señor” General gave a nod and hopped out the truck. “Bein, gracias. Y tu. Later dudes.” The minion sighed and continued on his route, damn kids.

New Kid let out a yawn, their special had taken out a lot of energy. “Oh gee bud, are ya tired? Don’t worry we’re almost there.” The New Kid nodded and leaned over near Butters, laying their head in his lap.

The blonde flinched a bit, but relaxed as NK’s soot covered hand held his. “....” Butters laughed at this. “No, I don’t think Token will be mad at you for stealing his look.” The New Kids shrugged. “...” Butters smiled, and squeezed their hand. Looking up, Butters saw his house, all the lights had been turned off.

“Come on buddy, we’re here.” Slowly sitting up, New Kid gave a stretch and hopped off the truck with Leopold following. Giving a hug, NK walked into their house. Giving a final wave and closing the door. Butters stood still, with a goofy smile on his face.

“Gee thanks minion! See ya!” The immigrant nodded and drove away. Letting out a sigh, Leopold walked to the front door. ‘Please don’t be awake…’ Butters quietly opened the door. Seeing no one there he let out a panicked breath. Quickly moving up the stairs, Leo quickly shut his door. He won’t be lucky all the time.

____________________

Wendy showed up to school the next day and she was pissed. Steam was practically coming from her head as she angrily put her books in her locker. Stan looked over at his group in hopes of help, only seeing them looking away. Like hell were they going to face Wendy. Rolling his eyes he puts a hand on Wendy’s shoulder. Grabbing her attention.

“Listen Wendy, what happened last night was probably a mistake. I’m sure Chaos didn’t mean-” Wendy shoved off his hand. What the fuck is up with boys?

“Stop calling him that! That was fucking Butters himself who did this. Stan! Do you not see me!” The girl was covered in band-aids and bandages. Hell they all were. Tweek tried his best to heal everyone as Jimmy ran to get some burritos. They couldn’t figure out what happened with Kyle and Kenny that night. Only after everyone settled did Stan get a picture from Kyle that showed the two at Kenny’s house so it seems they were vibing.

“Er…. right. But that was just a part of a game!” Wendy glared. Stan on instinct flinched back. “This isn’t a fucking game! Butters had something in that fucking tube that made the New Kid act like this! Nobody fucking messes with my friends! And if you still think this is a game, I’ll find someone else to help me” and like that she slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

“Dude you are so whipped.” Stan groaned as he turned to face his friends. 

“Shut the fuck up Cartman, I am NOT whipped.” 

“I have to go with Cartman on this one dude. You’re whipped”

“Fuck you too Kyle? At least Kenny-” Ken shook his head no. Stan glared.

“Oh God dammit. Fuck you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated through writing it today. I took so many buzzfeed quizzes.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed! And feel free to leave any advice or comments :D


	4. White Carnations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White carnations symbolize innocence, and pure love. It also makes for a great gift to give a silent villain if you're wishing them good luck. If you think someone is sweet and lovely, the white carnation is the perfect flower to tell them what you think and maybe get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone so long. My Laptop has been acting bonkers and i came down with a cold. Hope you had a good holiday!

Kenny stared at Butters and the New Kid in the classroom. The two were acting like a shitty 90’s couple. Butters dressed more formally while the New Kid looked like they came straight out of the movie Grease. The Asian girls seemed to be having a ball with all the ship material being produced. He glared at the two, something is going on between them and he was going to figure it out.

The bell rang dismissing the class to leave. Kenny began to pack up, not that he had much to pack up. He kept an open ear on the conversing villains. “...” This got the immortal’s full attention. What the hell did they mean by that? “Aw gee really? If ya’ don’t wanna do this I can just-” The blonde was cut off by a peck on the lips, a mountain of red burst to the top of his face. Kenny couldn’t believe his eyes. 

This caused all kinds of panic in the New Kid’s head. They avoided eye contact from Butters but anxiously waited for any kind of response. Butters on the other hand was screaming internally. He couldn’t believe it, a shy yet toothy grin came to his face. Taking a deep breath, Leopold returned the gesture. 

“....” A soft smile came to the New Kid’s face, a soft pink dusted their face. The Asian girls grinned the ship was becoming cannon. Lisa Akimoto, the leader of the girls rushed over. “Fantastic work guy! Now arr we need is for a switch rore and it done!” The duo nods and heads out to lunch, were they would continue their h o m o s e x u a l reign. 

“.....” Butters smiled at that, the ever fading blush grew once more. “N-no it wasn’t a p-problem. Just let me know before ya’ go on an uh smooch my face.” The New Kid nods, their lips curved up into a small smile. Their gloved hand twitches and grabs Butter’s hand. 

“...?” Leopold bit his lip, he hadn’t expecting things to move this fast. Especially since it was only the fourth chapter. “I mean, I guess we’re dating? Unless you don’t want to, which is completely fine!” The New Kid smiled, and leaned in closer to Butters.

“....” This caused a larger smile on Leo’s face. His heart fluttered and squeezed the gloved hands of his new found lover. Unknowingly to them, someone had heard their short conversation. Craig closed his locker and thought back on what had been said. ‘Maybe, there wasn’t any evil motive behind this.’

“You heard them too?” Kenny’s familiar muffled voice caught his attention. Craig opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by the rant from the scruffy boy. “I know they’re up to something!” Is this what the New Kid deals with? Rolling his eyes, Craig snaps his fingers to get Ken’s attention. The blonde looked at the emotionless male with a glare.

“Maybe you’re thinking about it too much. They seem fine together, the New Kid might just want to be with their boyfriend. And who are we to stop them from having weird, lame, mute babies?” Kenny gave a thoughtful look. Craig rolled his eyes, it would take awhile for everyone to wake up and realize that this goes beyond a game. And by ‘everyone’ he means Stan’s dumb crew and his dumb girlfriend. “It’s like you and Kyle.”

A small blush could be seen from inside the hood. “We aren’t-” The noirette glared. How dare Kenny try and suggest his gaydar was off. Well it wasn’t a gaydar, more of a brain cell and common sense. 

”Dude, you guys have gotten lazy with hiding it. You’re so lucky everyone in this fucking town shares 3 brain cells and each of those brain cells belong to me, Token, and Kyle. ” Kenny kept quiet. Thinking on what the emotionless boy had said.

“What about Wendy?”

“Wendy gave up hers for me once she got her ass handed to her by Butters.”

“You’re such a dick Craig.”

“A smart dick Mcwhoremick.”

______________________________

Lunch went normally, it was Sloppy Joe Day so Butters and Cartman went around asking for extras. This left the New Kid alone for awhile, picking at their food. Wendy saw this as an opportunity, keeping up her preppy smile, she sat down across from NK. “Hello New Kid!” The New Kid looked up, still holding its ever so famous blank look.

“.....” Wendy felt a bit better at the fact that the New Kid kept a blank look for everyone. It seem almost nostalgic. Holding her hands in her lap, she took a deep breath. “ I just want to discuss something with you, you can do that right?”

The New Kid nodded with a confused aura. Why was Wendy treating them like they were retarded? “Be honest with me. Is Butters treating you alright?” This genuinely caused the New Kid to keep quiet. Who the hell would even ask this?

“.....?” The New Kid has to have misheard her. No way would Wendy; one of the smartest kids in school; would ask if someone was hurting them, especially Butters. Did she forget they fought and kicked the shit out of practically all of them in the short 2 month period?

“I’m just saying. You’ve been changing a lot an-” Wendy was cut off by NK stabbing the fork into the table causing her to flinch. Stan that had been watching from a distance rushed over. Cartman cackled and stole a fry from Stan’s plate.

“Wendy are you okay?” As the couple fussed, NK flicked at the fork and pulled it out. Mind you, it was a plastic fork. Stan didn’t know how to feel, he was just torn between letting Wendy go off on her own or sticking with her. Looking over at the New Kid and back at his girlfriend, Stan had to make a decision.

NK couldn’t stand being around Wendy at the moment. NK walked out of the Cafeteria, grabbing Butters on their way out. “Great going slut. You did the impossible and get douchebag upset with you.” Cartman said, suddenly appearing next to them. Wendy glared and stormed off.

With the New Kid and Butters it was still a bit tense. The grip on his arm was firm yet still conscientious. The silent child lead them to the barren oak tree that they had sat under on their planning day. It was sort of sentimental, the beginning of their love. Butters cringed internally even for him that was a bit cheesy.

“Oh gee what's wrong New Kid?” Butters questioned. The New Kid only pointed at the spot underneath the tree, motioning for Leopold to sit. As soon as the blonde sat down, NK laid down on his lap. The duo sat there in silence, the only thing breaking it is the sound of kids playing. “....”

Leopold smiles and plays with the New Kid’s hair. “Oh, no need to apologize. I’ll always be here for you to lay on.” 

“.....” A sniffle interrupts the couple’s emotional moment. Kelly and Heather had tears streaming down their face and a camera in their hands. “That was so ...so.. beautiful. That should be enough. Meet us after schoor.” Both villains nod and high-five.

______________________________

“For your bravery and diligence for the task we had requested you to do. We are Unlocking 3 New classes for your Superhero Game.” Spoke Ching-Lee-Chong, one of the only Asian girls that could speak good English. Butters gave a thumbs up as the New Kid stepped forward.

“Cosplayer, Writer, and Artist.” The New Kid gave a puzzled look.

“Listen, your dealing with us. You should have expected something like this.” Taking a deep breath, the New Kid chose……..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha the New Kids class is in you hands! :)


	5. The Garden of Tulips and Tansys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end :)  
Tulips and Tansys! The perfect flowers for representing eternal and perfect love! Lets hope you won't break up otherwise this'll be pretty ironic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long, as said before in a comment I had lost motivation then dropped out of the fandom. Then 2020 has made it almost impossible to update with all the chaos. I decided that its best to keep the romance to be the main focus of this book and I had planned to make another to go in depth about the action and stuff in another.
> 
> My writing has changed a lot and I really hate how old me wrote this. If i ever join again I'll be sure to rewrite this and continue the plan of old me :)

'Cosplayer couldn't be that bad, I already have experience in that field anyway.' The new kid said to themself. They felt a sudden rush of power run through their veins, the sound of very japanese music played in the background as they felt their outfit change. It was like magic as a magic girl wand was placed in their gloved hands. Almost as if it was instinct, NK posed as the music ended.

“Aw geez new kid that was mighty cool!” The silent villain gave a small smile to the grinning boy. Ching-lee-chong shook the new couple’s hand, “Pleasure doing business with you.”

Butters gave an enthusiastic wave as the group of girls studied the photos they were given. The new kid felt the wind against their legs, it was almost a fantasy, things have never really gone right for them but now? It was perfect. They could feel Butters stare at their clothes, the fiddling of his fingers was all the evidence they needed. New kid smiled to themself, how did they end up with someone so cute?

“.....~” Heat flowed to Leo’s face. He fumbled and stuttered over his words, trying to even respond to the sudden affection from the new kid. “I-i-i uh um, love ya too..” 

The new kid gripped the wand in their hand. “.....” They held their hand out, “...?” Butters smiled and took their hand. “Of course, partner.” And like that, the duo was off, into the setting sun, ready to follow the other no matter what happened.

“....”

“W-what!? New Kid! Don’t say stuff like that out loud!” NK only gave the motion of laughter as Leo covered his red face.

__________________________

“WHAT THE FUC-” A large explosion cut the Coon off, throwing large debris everywhere. The battle against the villains had been going on for the past two hours. Human Kite huffed and placed another shield in front of his ‘ally’. “Damnit Coon, pay attention or your fat ass is on your own.”

“I knew a gay like you would stare at my ass.” Coon snarked back, slashing his claws at a minion. Kite glared, “Oh that is it-” Mysterion moved the Human kite out of the way of a powerful beam coming from the sky, causing a huge hole in the street. 

“Cut the banter and pay attention.” He growled out in a rough voice, before charging back into battle. Kite took a deep breath and shot another lazer from his eyes before taking to the sky to perform his super. “Fuckin’ dick,” Coon murmured under his breath, slashing at another minion heading his way.

“It’s like every one I defeat five more appear!” Tupperware huffed out, catching his breath, he had been dealing with the dazed effect for awhile. Toolshed tossed a bottle of water at the armored boy before blocking a hit with his wrench. “The others should be closing in, just keep fighting!” Toolshed yelped out as he took a bit of damage from one of the dogs. Tupperware took a long drink before placing down more turrets. 

“Wonder Tweek, behind.” The twitchy blonde whipped around and let out another blast of lightning. He let out a shaky breath and downed another coffee. Craig looked over at his teammate before rolling his eyes and standing down. “Come on Tweek, let's take a break.” The other fiddled with his sweatshirt. “C-can GAh- we even do that?”

Craig shrugged and pulled Tweek to the opposite direction of the battle. “Don’t know, don’t care. Clyde has been playing dead for the past 30 minutes.” Said boy shot up covered in ketchup. “Yeah! ‘Cause someone didn’t want to revive me.” Clyde only got the middle finger in response. He huffed before looking around to see if anyone was watching him.

‘It's not breaking the rules if no one saw anything’ Mosquito thought to himself as he charged back into battle.

____________________

“Mighty fine work New Kid!” Butters smiled at the chaos that rained down on the heroes. NK moved their very bright wig out of the way and smiled back. New kid turned back to the battle field, holding up their magic wand preparing an attack; however, something was off. Then it hit them, where was-

“Hello, Professor Chaos. New Kid.” Professor Chaos stepped in front of the cosplayer, his hand balling up. Timmy let his wheelchair move forward slowly, revealing Call Girl and Fast Pass behind him. “Hello Freedom Pals.” Butters spoke maliciously , avoiding eye contact with Call Girl. 

“You take Call Girl, I think she still hates my guts.” Chaos whispered to the New Kid. Nk nodded, taking a fighting position. Timothy looked deep in thought as the two sides prepared to go into battle. A look of seriousness graced Timmy’s face, “Freedom Pals, don’t hold back. New Kid has picked their side.”

“Fine with me.” Call girl glared, tightening her grip on her selfie stick. Fast pass steadied his crutches and NK raised their wand. Professor chaos shot a bolt of lightning at Timothy, setting off the domino effect of war. New Kid only smiled, this time…. Evil will triumph over good. They’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEEEEE EEENNND :) thank you for reading and your comments, i love you all. If i ever comeback I'll be sure to make the second book :D. <333 have a good year

**Author's Note:**

> uh oh, the new kid has turned to the dark side. whatever shall the freedom pals do? lmao, nothing watch them get their asses kicked as the new kid goes go feral. also butters maybe realizing how happy the new kid makes him.


End file.
